


Looks Like Morning

by wingsofbadass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: The thing Shiro missed most about Earth, ironically, was the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I'm posting Shallura. Exciting! I'm obsessed with them and I'm also obsessed with writing mornings in bed.

The thing Shiro missed most about Earth, ironically, was the sun.

Shiro missed the feeling of its warmth on his face, its beams a caress upon his skin. He missed the art it painted across the sky in the morning and again in the evening with colors so vibrant or maybe with muted tristesse. He missed the way it threw shapes at his feet wherever he went, onto the hardwood floors in his bedroom and onto the concrete of the cities he grew up in. He missed the way it energized him when he rose to a new day full of possibility and brightness.

Waking in space meant waking in darkness.

Of course Shiro had slept in places that lay in darkness in the morning; a lover's bedroom with the heavy curtains drawn shut or the occasional basement room. But there was something about coming to in such an absolute absence of light. As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew instantly that the daylight was not just held back from him by human hands, easily invited back into his life. It just wasn't there.

Even after having been in space for quite some time now it still disturbed Shiro every single time he awoke. His eyes struggled with the unnatural blackness around him, blinking desperately as though there was simply a dark film obscuring his sight. Inevitably, he would remember where he was and squeeze his eyes shut, because that darkness behind his lids was easier to bear.

With faint unease swirling in his stomach, Shiro reached out blindly across the sheets until his hand hit warm skin. Allura's shoulder was rising and falling gently with her even breaths as she slept curled up on her side. The fact that she was facing him made him smile.

They'd tried sleeping in each other's arms several times, but Shiro was so used to sleeping on his stomach that he couldn't quite get used to it while Allura tended to get hot and ended up squirming away from him in the night anyway. But that was alright. Allura was right there, solid and soft, a calming presence and a storm he loved standing in. Just being in her presence soothed Shiro more than anything he'd ever tried to chase away the shadows lurking in his mind.

Allura's skin was beautiful, silken under his human fingertips and he was too weak to resist the need to touch. He traced the landscape of her arm, her shoulder, the valley of her clavicle and then her neck like Braille. To him, it spelled out regality and strength. Shiro's fingers wandered back down to her wrist that lay on the mattress between them and he re-read her over and over like his favorite book without ever getting enough of the feeling it gave him.

The awe was there still. His princess lay beside him, stripped bare in every way he could have ever wished for. Shiro had been allowed to take off layer after layer, slowly revealing the vulnerability under the dauntlessness she wore, finding an endearing silliness beneath that severity she'd donned, and undoing the fastenings on her loneliness.

When Allura gave a sigh, Shiro froze, but her breathing returned to the steady rhythm he'd grown used to so quickly. As desperate as he was to feel her, he wanted her to sleep for a little while longer. Neither of them got a lot of sleep; the present was too violent and the past too haunting to allow it. Spending their nights together meant less nightmares, but not necessarily more sleep.

A warm feeling fell into his stomach at the thought of how long Allura had kept him awake before they'd surrendered to this sleep cycle on the Castle of Lions. She'd been fierce, her eyes so intense with need as she rode Shiro, her hips working and her thighs trembling under his hands. Long strands of her hair had stuck to her damp skin before she pulled it up with an impatient huff that made him laugh. He loved the way Allura had put his fingers where she wanted them, demanding pleasure from him, taking, taking until his given name broke in her throat and she fell apart.

Afterwards, Shiro had unraveled her again, slowly, with his forehead pressed to hers and their words hot on each other's lips.

“Mmmhh, what are you doing?” came a mumble from Allura, the words tumbling together like sleepy children.

Shiro's fingers didn't stop their journey along her skin.

“Just … feeling,” he said softly. It was easy to say stupid things like that in the dark.

There was an audible smile in Allura's voice when she replied. “And what do you feel?”

“I think there's an alien in my bed.”

Allura snorted, the sound unladylike and adorable. “ _You're_ the alien in this castle, Human.”

He expected her to contest his claim to the bed as well, but she didn't mention it. Maybe she was too sleepy to argue with two points, but Shiro was hoping she couldn't see any mistake in that part of the statement. Letting his palm drift up to cup her cheek, Shiro leaned in to kiss her.

Of course, he missed her lips. Allura burst into giggles as his mouth hit the side of her nose and Shiro couldn't help but laugh in turn. His chest felt light. Their lips met for a couple of proper kisses amidst little bubbles of laughter. Shiro hummed contentedly as her fingers combed through his hair, knowing she loved the sound.

Despite waking up with space between them, they now found themselves with none left, their bodies twisting together finally. With Allura in his arms, Shiro let himself stroke along her familiar dips and curves, let himself bask in the moment.

A warmth Shiro couldn't remember ever feeling on Earth took over his body whenever he was close to Allura like this. Perhaps it was an alien thing, something beyond anything he'd ever be able to experience at home. Or maybe it was the two of them, two tiny particles of dust in this vast universe that had just happened to float into each other's paths and create something iridescent, something luminous.

It was almost like –

“I don't feel like an alien,” he breathed into the tiny space between their mouths.

“You don't?” Allura's fingers were still gently scraping through his hair, along his scalp, lighting up every nerve ending in his body.

When Shiro shook his head, their noses brushed together. Even in the dark, she'd always see him.

A sad expression on Lance's face came to Shiro's mind, the tremble of thin lips as he confessed to missing the rain the most. _Homesick_ , he'd called himself. Shiro had thought of sunlight and of the ache in his chest that was slowly fading.

“I feel at home.”

Allura kissed him then, lips no longer lazy and languid from sleep. There was heat there, a swelter that went straight to his heart in a way no ray of sun ever could. She whispered his name, heavy with the desperate yearning for a home she held close to her chest. Shiro wanted to give it to her, wanted to give Allura everything, everything.

If she could be his sun, maybe he could be her home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment, because I really would like to post more Shallura, but I can't tell if I do them justice. You can also come yell/cry/sing at me on tumblr or twitter (all wingsofbadass).


End file.
